The invention relates to a chip package mechanism, and in particular to a chip package mechanism effectively isolating a chip from the ambient environment and providing superior airtight seal.
A chip may provide specific functions, but must be protected using packaging techniques. The chip is prevented from damage by isolated from water and particles in the ambient environment.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view of a conventional chip package mechanism 1. The chip package mechanism 1 comprises a base 10, a cover 12, and a plurality of pins 14. A chip (not shown in FIG. 1) is packaged in an internal chamber of the base 10. The cover 12 is attached to the base 10 to cover the chip, thereby preventing exposure. The pins 14 are connected to several contact points (not shown in FIG. 1) of the chip. The chip package mechanism 1 can be connected to, for example, a circuit board (not shown) by means of the pins 14.
FIG. 2 is a schematic cross section of the conventional chip package mechanism 1 of FIG. 1. The base 10 further comprises a receptacle 101 in which a chip 16 is disposed. Wires 17 are connected between the chip 16 and the connecting pads 140 of the base 10. The connecting pads 140 are connected to the pins 14 disposed outside the chip package mechanism 1. Accordingly, signals can be transmitted between the chip 16 and the circuit board. The cover 12 covers the receptacle 101 and is combined with the base 10 by a bonding plate 100. Additionally, the cover 12 may be composed of metal. The bonding plate 100 may be manufactured using a parallel reflow welding method, solder bumping method, glass sealing method, or hermetic alloy connection method. The chip 16 may be an MEMS member, a LED, a CMOS, or a saw filter, which requires a space for placement.
Accordingly, when the cover 12 is combined with the base 10 by means of the bonding plate 100 manufactured by the hermetic alloy connection method, the operational temperature for combining the cover 12 with the base 10 exceeds 320° C., causing residual stress in the chip package mechanism 1. If the bonding plate 100 is broken or cracks, the airtight seal of the chip package mechanism 1 is adversely affected, thereby the chip 16 is damaged and further disable.
Hence, there is a need for an improved chip package mechanism employing glue to fix a chip and a bonding plate to form an airtight structure. The bonding plate prevents water and particles from entering into the chip package mechanism. The glue does not contact the chip, preventing damage to the chip. The chip thus has a prolonged lifespan after packaged in the chip package mechanism.